Of revelations, silver bullets and hot stuff
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: It wasn't Derek's fault. It wasn't. But he learned his lesson to never again show up in Stiles' room without warning. girl!Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**Of revelations, silver bullets and hot stuff**

**AN**: I don't have an excuse. I wanted to do a little "Stiles is a girl" thing and thiscame to my mind. And for the traditional disclaimer: obviously that "Teen Wolf" doesn't belong to me, but the crazy plot and bunch of curses do.

* * *

It wasn't Derek's fault, really wasn't. How could he guess that under those baggy shirts and pants there was someone else. Someone completely different from what he thought they were. Someone with curves that shouldn't be there, long legs that shouldn't be there, _breasts_ that shouldn't be there. Maybe he should have suspect earlier, the scent should be the first give away for the truth, and the fact he was a little bit attracted to the spazzing teenager, what made him doubt his sexuality for months, was another clue. But she was always using clothes that seemed to be borrowed from her father's closet, she was always in Scott's company, also with the lacrosse team, and the cropped hair was a really big misgiving. Maybe the delicate features and the voice, completely different from a boy of seventeen years old, were another clue. But the sharp tongue and smart attitude can put anyone in the wrong direction. And the name, who the hell let a girl run around the block being called Stiles? Okay, it was a nickname, but too masculine to be a girl's nickname.

Because for everything that was holy. A damn GIRL!

Stiles Stilinsk was a girl.

The thought made Derek's earlier blush come back with vengeance and he had to stop himself to make a painful encounter between his forehead and the steering wheel. His fingers were tickling, wanting to call Scott and demands what the hell was going on. In what moment the boy forgot to tell him that his best friend was a girl and if he thinks it was funny to mess with his alpha about this little detail, Derek would maul him bad, beyond recognition. But Scott is dumb as a door and all his world revolves around Allison in a way that Derek suspects that not even the teen knew about the truth, even with the years of friendship between him and Stiles. Stiles, who happens to be a girl. A girl he saw naked.

OMG!

He saw her naked. Okay, maybe he was freaking out too much, he saw other girls naked. Starting with Kate 'psychopath in charge' Argent and ending with one or another one night stand while he was in New York running away from his past and shit life. He was emotionally constipate but he still was a man, wolf, whatever, and he still has needs. But his needs ends when he accidentally see a teenage girl naked. A teenage girl that screamed when she saw him for the ninth time in her room without invitation and threw the bedside lamp at his head. Obviously that if was someone else, Derek would rip out the person throat for even thinking to throwing him anything, but his brain was too busy making his eyes ogle the fine shaped ass and long and never ending legs.

His phone vibrating in his jacket's pocket made his brain come out of its freaking out moment for enough time for him to see that there was a new message. A new message from Stiles. Derek groaned. He wasn't psychologically prepared for a confrontation right now. Not after what he just found out. But nobody can ever call Derek Hale a coward and live enough to tell the tale. So, with shaking hands, he pressed the incoming button.

_WTF Dude! _The language put him off and for another uncountable minute Derek asked himself if he didn't see wrong, but then the message keep going, reminding him that what he saw was right. _Doorbells are beyond your understanding? If you do this shit again I'll put a silver bullet in your head! Did I make myself clear?_

In another time Derek would growl to the message, turn his car and slam Stiles against a flat surface and say for him... err her to never, ever threat him again. But this was before he found out that every time he grabbed the boy... err, girl, by her shirt he was one step closer to said breasts he saw earlier. So Derek's only answer was to shut the cell phone and drive to his home hoping that a good night sleep would make him forget those curves. This, or a good wank.

Because holy shit Stiles is an annoying person, but damn if she wasn't a very _hot_ annoying person.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was laughing. Scott was freaking laughing of her. That's what best friends are for. To laugh of your misery. If she could, she would beat the shit out of him with her lacrosse's baton. Wait a minute? She did that the year before when they were practicing Scott's self control. Maybe she could use this as an excuse to throw balls on him again.

"Naked? Really?" Scott said between laughs that were making him gasp for breath. Stiles wished with all her might that he would choke to death.

"It's not funny, really not." She grumbled. In her mind eyes she still had printed the image that was Derek Hale in the middle of her room ogling at her when she came back from the bathroom and threw away the towel before checking if there was anybody with her inside the room. Because you know, it's a common occurrence for a girl to receive nightly visits from a crazy werewolf. And if she thinks a little more, in her case, actually is. And maybe she was a little (or a lot) flattered to see Derek's vibrant green eyes roaming with an appreciative glint along her body, but it still freaked the hell out of her when her brain finally caught with what was happening at that moment. The might Alpha caught her N.A.K.E.D (yes, she used capital letters and dots. Just for everybody to see the level of panic she was right now).

"Actually..." For Scott it was funny. Okay, the bit part when Derek's grabbed him by his throat and growled to him why he didn't tell the alpha that the boy who was always following them around and helping – against Derek's will – with crazy supernatural things and overprotective fathers, who also happen to be a werewolf hunter, was also a girl, wasn't so funny, but the other part yes. It's not that Scott forgot to tell Derek this little detail, it's just that he was so used with Stiles and her tomboy's way that sometimes he also forgot that she was a girl. A girl who chopped her hair because she thought it was unpractical for lacrosse and try to put the dark brown locks under a helmet. She used clothes one number over her size because she hated things squeezing her. She talked like a boy because she grew up with Scott as best friend and only one parental figure who happen to be her father. The only time that Scott remembers that under Stiles Stilinsk persona there is a Genevieve Stilinsk was when she got her periods. And since the second grade when she demanded to be called Stiles, Scott believes that the whole school also forgot that she was a girl.

"Scott!" She slapped him on his shoulder when he didn't stop his laughs. "Man! This is a tragedy. Really! I mean, he saw my tits..." Scott also remembers that Stiles is a girl when she talked like that, making him blush because soon after the word 'tits' leaves her mouth his eyes would zoom to them, trying to see something under her baggy shirt. And the worse thing is that he knew they were there, he saw her only with shorts and sport bra once and they weren't small. "And my..."

"Man! I don't wanna know. You're my best friend, BEST friend, I don't need the bad mental picture." Stiles rolled her eyes. Really, Scott was so prude sometimes, prude enough to forget that she was there when he hit puberty, discovery that girls didn't have cooties and was so shy to try asking anyone out that Stiles took pity on him and kissed out his tonsils. It was a awkward moment and Scott blushed nine shades of red, but at least Allison didn't complain when they started to date and late out make out in her bedroom when they should be studying.

"It was so weird. For a moment I thought that I broke something inside him..." And she broke. Scott wasn't dumb, against popular belief, he knew exactly why Derek was avoiding pack reunions like a plague. Because Stiles would come with Scott to it and would force Derek to remember the moment when he was educated to Stiles true nature. "Because the only thing he did was stand there blinking at me until I threw the bedside lamp at him and then he vanished. Do you think I traumatized him?" Scott snorted in his milk.

He wasn't blind either. Stiles is a pretty girl, if she was a little more girly. Lacrosse gave her a good body, she had a pretty face, not in the level of beauty like a supermodel or Lydia Martin, but something that would catch a boy's attention if she decides to use a bit of make up and let her hair grow. He vaguely remember that her brown locks used to curl at its tips, until she chopped it off. And Scott had the strange suspicion that she did this because when she hit puberty she started to resemble her mother and she didn't want to cause her father – and herself – more pain.

"He was just surprised. He thought you were a boy, with good reason with the way you act and dress, and he was shocked to see that he was wrong." It was a plausible argument. But she never thought that Derek Hale would fall victim of her mask. She didn't dress herself like that because some sexual identity problem or to rebel against the world. She was only practical and didn't like to spend all her time making herself look like a doll when she could be doing better things. She didn't want to end up like Lydia who troubled herself so much to be popular that she put looks above brain. Because Stiles knew that Lydia has a fine brain under all that red hair, but choose not to use it for better things. But Derek had a nose that it seemed to be capable to sniff emotions from a person but not capable to know what this person gender is.

"Well, this makes me so relieved." Sarcasm was always a good way for Stiles to deal with any kind of trauma. Specially a trauma caused by a big and bad werewolf that didn't know the meaning of proper etiquette.

"I think that after that he'll use the doorbell from now on or stop his suddenly visits. You're safe." Scott wanted to laugh again at Stiles face, at her scent, because he could see and smell the disappointment coming from her in waves. She protested a lot about Derek's invasion to her privacy, but Scott knew she also liked it. She was a girl, even if she was a very unusual girl, and for her to have the attention of a pretty boy, even if this boy is actually a man with a lot of emotional problem, it's flattering. And only this thought was enough to make Scott come to a decision: he had to talk to Lydia, ASAP. There was some plotting they need to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura must be rolling in her grave or laughing her dead ass off, because Derek knew his sister well enough to know that all this situation would make her loose her breath with laughing. He always knew that someday the Hales would be a pack again, but he always thought that this would happen because Laura would find another suitable werewolf to marry and have a lot of cubs that Derek would secretly spoil while listening to his sister complain that he should find a mate too. Derek was fine without a mate, really fine, and after his sister death he was fine with the knowledge that he would never have a pack, a family.

That is until he found Scott, met Stiles (the girl who he thought was a boy, with who he was attracted and was already accepting that they would never have a blood related cub), bite Jackson and Lydia woke up from her coma with new senses and knew abilities but not with the disadvantage of going crazy under the full moon. And suddenly he saw himself with a pack, a pack that made him feel like he was babysitting instead of leading someone. A pack who also wanted to ruin all his neurological connections. Better yet, one pack member wanted to ruin his brain. Her name? Lydia. Because only Lydia would be responsible for what he was seeing right now.

Derek blinked, and blinked again, but the scene didn't disappear with this gesture. The scene being Lydia getting out of her parked car in front of the rebuild Hale's residence in the company of a creature that if wasn't for the scent, a little bit different from what he was used to, Derek would never guess it was Stiles. Because that person was Stiles and at the same time it wasn't.

Gone was the baggy pants, because now she was wearing a skin tight jeans with knee leather black boots and a t-shirt that was snuggling her curves and bringing out to his eyes the breasts that used to be hidden under large shirts and that he only found out that they were there because Derek saw them without any covering. The hair was still short, but the light make up and ear rings were enough to make anyone realize that she was really a girl. A very pretty girl who was walking in his direction, discussing something with Lydia and completely unaware of his presence until she reached the firsts steps of the stair that lead to the front porch.

Brown eyes met green eyes and Derek heard her gasp and her breast jump under the shirt because of this action. Her scent hit his nose like a punch and he could smell surprise, embarrassment and arousal. The last one becoming his favorite smell in a second.

"Well, my job here is done." Lydia had to fight the smirk that wanted to take place on her lips. When Scott stopped her in the middle of the school's corridor she almost went on his jugular. Just because they were a pack now, it didn't mean that they were friends. But then she caught his scent and the seriousness behind it and decided to listen to anything he had to say. And then he started to tell her a story about a girl who acted like a boy, an alpha who discovered the truth in the most funny way that Lydia could expect and how both were so oblivious that even him, Scott, was able to feel the sexual tension coming from Derek every time he heard Stiles' name. And come on, Derek really thought that he was fooling anyone with all his nightly visits to Stiles when he didn't pay the same courtesy to the rest of the pack?

Obviously that Lydia agreed with the plan. The hard part was to make Stiles agree too. Because, really, to make that girl act like one it was like to pull out a tooth. Painful and annoying. But in the end Lydia awesomeness and some make up and clothes in her size did the job. Now she only had to show her masterpiece to Derek. And that was also hard to achieve. The original plan, the one that Lydia fed Stiles with, was that she wanted a girls night out. If Stiles looked at her like she lost her mind it wasn't her problem. In the end her excuses were enough to put the Sheriff's daughter in a tight jeans and a t-shirt under a leather jacket and off they went. And if in the middle of the way Stiles realized that they were reading to the Hale's house, all the time Lydia had to listen the other girl curse and complain was paid off when the redhead saw her alpha's face. Yeah, she was still good.

When Lydia left them alone that Derek's brain started to function again and he finally learned to do something else besides let his jaw hang open like an idiot puppy.

"I know, I look ridiculous. If I knew that Lydia was planning to prank me through you I..." Stiles started to explain because she knew that something was wrong the moment that Lydia Martin invaded her house and required for a girls night out with her, Stiles, finally acting like a girl for once. For her (and there the redhead used big puppy eyes that could rivaled with Scott's). For a moment she thought to protest but a part of her, a tiny part of her thought 'hell, why not?'. Now she knew that you can't expect any act of kindness coming from bitch Martin without a ulterior motive. Not when she was standing in Derek's front porch with him looking at her the same way he looked weeks ago when he saw her naked. So she had to explain why she was breaking him again with the sudden confirmation that, yes! she was a girl so he didn't need to act so revolted with this revelation. But then all her thoughts were cut abruptly because one moment Derek was some steps away from her, the next he was over her.

Literally over her with arms around her waist, nose brushing the skin of her neck and lips giving a hickey and a minute later devouring her mouth like a thirst man after too many days in the desert and that finally found water. Stiles' body froze under such attack and when he bite her lower lip she melted in his embrace. Good god, he was good with the kissing thing and the mouth everywhere and the hands everywhere and she had to give Lydia a big thanks and a very expensive gift for her evil mind and big effort. And then Stiles was kissing back, much to Derek's pleasure if the humming under his breath was any indication, and now he was pressing her against the porch's post and for the first time she didn't complain of him throwing her over a flat surface. Actually, if the throwing was followed by mind blowing kisses he could do anything he wanted with her, even go into her room again and see her naked.

And this time she wouldn't even think to put a silver bullet in his head. Not at all.

**THE END**


End file.
